


Taste the Rainbow

by DeathViolinist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School Drama, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathViolinist/pseuds/DeathViolinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Kuro, just you average abused foster kid, but will it all change when the new kid in town, Riley, takes a liking to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ this is my first completely original story, let me know what you think please, the two main characters will be the following and also i apologize for grammatical errors. It is also a boy x boy story, so the gay will be here, do not read if you don't approve.
> 
> Kuro age 16, height 5'2"
> 
> Riley age 17, height 5'8"

**Kuro's POV**

I groaned softly as a loud beeping cut through the darkness I call sleeping. I burrowed further under my blankets as I felt around for the annoyed machine called an alarm clock. I pursed my lips slightly not being able to find it and sat up with a small yawn as I looked around for the glowing red numbers on my bedside table. I quickly turned the annoying thing off before climbing out of bed and shivered as my bare feet hit the cold floor. I picked up a pair of white skinny jeans and an emerald green T-shirt before making my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

My black pajamas littered the floor as I climbed under the warm water and rinsed off my pale skin. I get out a few minutes later and quickly dried off before slipping into the clothes I had picked out about half an hour earlier. Running a brush through my straight hair, I picked up a small section on the side of my head and braided it before securing it with a clear hair-tie. I flitted into my room and slipped on my matching green toms and picked up my backpack after slipping on my black zip up jacket before making my way downstairs. I looked around cautiously before darting out the front door after grabbing a small bag of strawberries from the fridge.

A small sigh of relief left my lips as I walked towards my high school. Although I hated it, I hated being at home even more. A dark blue Camaro slowed down next to me as I walked and a mental groan of annoyance went through my mind as the window rolled down and an annoying voice travelled to my ears.

"Hey fairy, did you sleep with anyone this weekend? Was it five this time? Ten, maybe?" Ethan spat with a leer. Meet my bully of the past three years, ever since he found out my sexuality in sixth grade he hasn't stopped verbally and physically abusing me. He and his minions make it their job to make my life a living hell. I winced as a rather sharp rock bounced off my side, but stayed quiet in hopes that he would go away. A few other rather offensive names rolled off Ethan's tongue before the window was rolled up and the car sped off towards the school building about half a mile up the road.

My eyes fell to stare at the ground as I walked, a little slower than before, knowing that Ethan and his croonies would be waiting for me by the school gates. A small squeak left my lips as I bumped into something and fell to the ground, I glanced up and froze in awe before looking away with a soft blush.

"Hey, are you okay?" the male above me asked worriedly and held a hand out to me. I hesitantly reached up and took his hand and he pulled me up to stand as if I weighed nothing at all.

"I..I'm fine, thanks" I replied quietly and glanced up through my dark bangs at him. His bright green eyes stared back at me curiously, dark brown hair barely in front of his eyes before he flicked his head to the side getting the hair out of his face as his eyes looked me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably and took me hand back and rubbed my arm.

"I'll see you around, yea?" he asked before waving and jogging away from me. I watched him for a few moments before glancing at my phone and cursed under my breath before I quickly walked towards my destination and slipped around the back and into the language hallway.

A small smile crept onto my face as I walked into the French 1 room and I claimed my seat in the back left corner, next to the window but farthest away from the door. A few minutes later the rest of the class filed in along with our teacher Monsieur Jean-Luc. Not long after everyone was seated the bell rang for class to begin, as usual the chair next to mine was empty but it didn't bother me, I was used to being alone.

I stared out the window and zoned out as class was taught, as usual it was nothing new to me. Twenty minutes into class, a knock on the door caused every head in the classroom to turn and watch Jean-Luc open the door before Mr. Guy-from-the-sidewalk stepped into the classroom with a sheepish smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Riley's POV**

Nervously, I stepped into the new classroom and quickly looked around at all the brightly coloured clothes the students were wearing, most being on the borderline of slutty but of course the school would do nothing about it; it was strange to see dark clothing shrouding the back corner instead of attempting to blend in with the brighter dressed students.

"You must be the new student, I'm your teacher Monsieur Jean-Luc please introduce yourself and then take a seat, " my new teacher said as he walked to his desk.

I sighed and turned to face the room and my eyes focused in on the boy sitting by himself in the back corner of the room, recognizing him from earlier this morning.   
"My name Is Riley Krane and I just moved to town," I said briefly before walking to the back of the room and took the empty seat by the cutie from before. His pale ice-blue eyes glanced at me with an expression caught between offended and honored before his attention was shifted to watch out the window.

I took this time to take in his straight black hair, it was tossled slightly but looked amazing against his pale skin. What really caught my eye was the small braid that laid against his head right in front of his ear. It was interesting seeing a single braid on a male but it just made me that much more interested in the blue-eyed beau.

"Bonjour!" greeted Monsieur Jean-Luc brightly, walking to the front of the classroom to address us all. "Comment ca va?"

"Je vais bien," the class replied in a dull unison, but I noticed the boy next to me retained a stubborn silence. He kept his eyes focused out the window as dark clouds blew in over the school building. The boy jumped slightly as raindrops pelted against the window before shaking his head slightly as the rest of the class wrote down the notes from the board. I jotted down a few things that weren't covered at my old school before going back to watching the male next to me. I don't know what it was, but everything about him just seemed so alluring and mysterious and I wanted to know what it was.

I jumped as the bell rang but quickly stood up and shouldered my backpack and walked towards the door only to hear Jean-Luc's voice.   
"Riley, Kuro come here s'il vous plait," he said. I heard a sigh come from behind me and turned to see ice-blue eyes glance my way before walked gracefully to the teacher's desk.

"Oui?" his soft voice questioned as he looked up at the teacher after flicking his hair out of his eyes

"Would you please show Riley around the school? He has the same schedule as you do and I know how much you like your next class" Jean-Luc said drawing out the word like, obviously being sarcastic. I watched Kuro flush slightly at the sarcasm but nodded in agreement to the request before turning to look up at me. I realized he was at least four inches shorter than me, but that just made him all the cuter.

"L...Let's go" he stuttered out quietly before walking ahead of me out the door, for being short he was awfully swift on his feet. I stumbled slightly before catching up to him. I saw his head inclined towards me before quickly lowering as he walked silently a few steps ahead of me. A small smile made its way to my face as Jean-Luc's words sunk in, I shared all my classes with the small form of pure hotness.

My eyes travelled up and down his small form as it walked in front of me, the slight visible curve of his hips, the way they swayed almost femininely with each step, and don't get me started on that booty. Boy, does he have the booty. Even though it was partly hidden by the open jacket he wore over the his t-shirt. I trailed my eyes back up to the back of his head and found myself wondering what the male was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammatical and spelling errors and thanks for reading :) there is some sexual assault and abuse, so if it makes you uncomfortable or may trigger something please don't read it.

**Kuro's POV**

I could feel my face heating up as we walked, but I couldn't stop it. I could feel his gaze me, but I didn't have enough courage to ask him to stop. I continued to walk, occasionally pointing out classrooms and other need to know locations, such as the nurse's office, gym, cafeteria, and so on.

A cold shiver went down my spine as we passed the courtyard. I froze and turned to look out the all glass doors and saw Ethan and his friends, Tom and Bill. They smirked evilly at me and Tom drew his finger across his neck as do most people when threatening to hurt someone. I took an unconscious step backwaards away from the doors as Riley placed a concerned hand on my shoulder to accompany his words, "Are you ok?" I could only nod my head before I walked away as fast as could.

It only took Riley a few steps to catch up to me considering he was a good six inches taller than I was. I let out a small, relieved sigh as we made our way to our third period class, having spent the entirety of second period exploring the school building, which happened to be English 2 with Mr. Utley, who happened to be one of the coolest teachers at this dreaded hell called school. As we reached the door, the bell's cry pierced through the hallways and not long after the noise level changed as the student body invaded the once spacious hallway.

"Go ahead inside...I'll be there in a minute" I said softly.

"Here, let me take your stuff to your desk for you," he replied and took my bag from me with a warm smile, causing my face to heat up slightly before I ducked into the crowd.

**_((Please skip this next part if you are easily triggered))_ **

Another cry, five minutes later, from the bell signaled the started of third period. What seemed like the millionth sigh escaped my lips, along with the rest of the air in my lungs as my back slammed against the lockers, the locks and latches digging painfully into my body. A small whimper tore from my throat as I looked up to see Tom and Bill cruelly smirking at my smaller form.

"Hey faggot," Bill greeted me with a punch to the stomach. I gagged and tried to push them away but that only gave Tom the opportunity to pin my hands above my head. I could feel my eyes widened in fear as Bill started repeatedly driving his fist into my stomach as hard as he could. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain as tears welled in my eyes.

"Aw, the little emo baby is crying, why don't we give him something to cry about, Tom?" Bill asked with a smirk. Tom nodded in agreement before using one hand to hold both of mine above me, after freeing his other hand he ran it slowly along my side, from my shoulder to the hem of my pants and I chocked out a whimper of fear as Bill joined in with his hand on my other side.

Both hands pulled my hoodie up and dug their nails roughly into my skin, I could feel small trickles of blood running down my stomach and chest from their nails. A whimpered cry of fear left me as they touched me in places I never wanted to be touched by other people without my permission.

**_((Resume reading here))_ **

My body started shaking with sobs and I slid to the ground as they were ripped away from me. I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them, not caring who saw me crying. "Kuro? Are you ok?" A soft voice asked as two sets of footsteps slapped against the tile floors, getting farther and farther away from me. I shook my head as I rested my forehead against my knees. I tensed up as the owner of the voice sat beside me and placed a hand on the back of my head and gently twisted my black hair around their fingers. After crying for what seemed like forever, I lifted my head and forcefully wiped the rest of my tears away with the black sleeves of my jacket. The hand moved away from my head as I let it rest against the lockers behind me.

* * *

 

**Riley's POV**

Seeing Kuro's body pressed against the lockers while he was being violated made my blood freeze in my veins. The tears, that's what sent me over the edge. I ran towards the trio as fast as I could. The first thing I did was punch the blonde haired one in the face to get him away from Kuro. He stumbled away from the other two before I ripped the taller dark haired boy away from Kuro and my blood boiled seeing his hands come out from the smaller boy's hoodie and pants.

I took a protective stance infront of the now sitting male and glared darkly at the two bullies, "Fuck off and leave him alone unless you two really want to get hurt," I spat, filling my voice with as much venom as I could, shocking myself in the process. Both of them glared back at me before running down the hallway away from us. I slowly sat down by Kuro, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was. I felt him tense as I placed a hand lightly on the back of his head; I gently ran my fingers through his hair as soft words of French left my lips in hopes of comforting the terrified male next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudo, stay awesome~ sil vous plais


End file.
